


Flower

by Mischel



Series: Merlinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Merlinktober 2019, Merthur - Freeform, POV Arthur, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: It takes Arthur some time to finally decide that he wants to give Merlin a flower, and when he finally gets to his chambers to give it to him, Merlin has a sweet surprise for him, too.Merlinktober art + fic.Day 7 - Flower





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Tbh I totally forgot today was the prompt I wanted to use, but thankfully I remembered in time and managed to write a fic and make art for it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it! :)

Arthur had never picked flowers for anyone before. Well, except for that one time when he climbed through a cave to get a flower that would save Merlin's life, but that was different. And he was ashamed to admit that he had been staring at the same purple flower for the past five minutes now, trying to decide whether giving it to Merlin was a good idea or not.

He hadn't seen him since that morning when they'd had breakfast in his chambers together, and ever since then, they were both busy. Arthur was training with his knights, and Merlin was off collecting some herbs or something for Gaius.

It was time for lunch already and they'd agreed to meet up again in Arthur's chambers and eat together.

What difference would a pretty purple flower in between them on the table do?

He knew the answer right away - it would make Merlin smile.

Arthur frowned, thinking. He looked around - there weren't many knights left, most of them had already gone home, so maybe no one would notice the king of Camelot picking flowers . . .

If they did, he'd never live it down. Especially if Gwaine saw it, but thankfully, he'd already left for the tavern with Percival.

Arthur was angry with himself when he realized he'd already spent another five minutes contemplating the same thing - and such a simple thing at that!

He took a deep breath. He was the king damn it, and if he wanted to give his boyfriend a flower, no one had the right to question his decisions.

Arthur stood up from the bench, went to put his shield and sword back into the armoury and walked out again right towards the flower.

It was a bright blue, almost purple harebell. Someone must have picked one already - there was a remnant of a stem sticking up from the ground. Arthur carefully grabbed the last stem of the flower and broke it, quickly turning around and hurrying back to his chambers to put it in a vase.

As he approached the door to his chambers with the small flower in his hand, he realized he was smiling. He was glad he picked the harebell, he couldn't wait to see Merlin's face.

He opened the door and immediately smelled the hot food on the table. His smile widened when he looked at it.

The table was set for two, as per usual, but there was also an empty vase in the middle of it.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin," Arthur said even before turning towards his manservant. Merlin was already on his way towards him, moving forward to kiss him on the lips briefly.

"Hey."

Arthur smiled. "I missed you."

Merlin kissed him again. "It's only been a few hours."

"Exactly."

They both grinned and when Arthur went to take Merlin's hands, he paused. Was Merlin holding a . . .

"Oh, this," Merlin smiled as he showed Arthur a flower - the same harebell flower that he'd picked mere moments ago. "I picked this. For you."

Arthur's cheeks turned red at the thought - he'd spent so much time trying to decide whether to pick a simple flower and thinking about how that would make him look to other people and here Merlin was, with the same flower in his hand, not a worry on his face.

Arthur showed him his own flower. "And I picked this. For you."

Merlin laughed, and to be honest, that was the greatest thing that could have come out of this. It made Arthur love him even more.

Merlin gently took the flower from Arthur's hand, joined it with his and put them both in the vase on the table. And moments later, they were both sitting at the table, enjoying their lunch and looking forward to the rest of the day spent in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate drawing hands, but this was worth it :D  
Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
